


Knock Out im Autokino

by mydarksidelovesthis



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Human Hostage, Knock Out is a dick, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Erinnerst du dich an die Szene in Transformers Prime, in der Knockout sagte, er hätte menschliche Horrorfilme in Autokinos gesehen? Meiner Vorstellung nach lief das ungefähr so ab.





	Knock Out im Autokino

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Knock Out in the Drive-In Theater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300409) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis)



Am Ticketschalter des Autokinos fuhr ein roter Aston Martin vor und ließ die Scheibe herunter. Seltsam. Wenn sich jemand einen Wagen dieser Preisklasse leisten konnte, lag es nahe, dass er über ein eigenes Heimkino verfügte und nicht auf eine Einrichtung wie diese angewiesen war.

Noch seltsamer war die Person, die am Steuer saß. Der leicht übergewichtige Mann hatte seine Haare zu einer eleganten Stirnlocke frisiert, die mit Wachs in Form gehalten wurde und trug eine schlichte Hemdbluse - gut gekleidet, doch einerseits zu gut für das Autokino, insbesondere da er alleine kam, andererseits zu billig für diesen Wagen. Außerdem riss er seine Augen weit erschrocken auf, als würde er gerade aus einem Horrorfilm herauskommen und nicht in einen hineinfahren.

"Zwei … ein Ticket, bitte." Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das mit weit entblößten Zähnen so vertrauenserweckend wirkte wie das Lächeln des Jokers.

"14 Dollar", verlangte der Ticketverkäufer und entschloss sich, nicht auf diesen merkwürdigen Besucher zu reagieren. Unterm Strich stach er aus der Bandbreite der merkwürdigen Besucher, die er tagtäglich zu Gesicht bekam, kaum hervor.

"Danke." Der Fahrer nahm das Ticket entgegen, schon schoss der Wagen vor und der Mann krallte sich reflexartig ans Lenkrad, als wäre er versehentlich auf das Gaspedal getreten.

Seltsame Leute gab es. War bestimmt einer dieser Bonzen, der einen Ausflug in die Welt der weniger Betuchten unternahm, um mal zu sehen, wie das gemeine Volk so lebte.

Der Wagen nahm von selbst einen Platz ein und begann, stumm auf den Beginn des Films zu warten.

Floyd wartete einige Minuten, ob dieser verrückte Wagen ihn jetzt umbringen würde, da er seine Aufgabe erledigt hatte. Als nichts geschah, wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel den Angstschweiß von der Stirn. Noch nicht. Vielleicht nach dem Film. Vielleicht überlegte es sich der Wagen anders, wenn er artig war. Oh bitte, er wollte nicht sterben.

Er blickte zum Fenster und sehnte sich nach frischer Luft, wagte aber nicht, danach zu fragen. "Ähm, machst du sowas öfters?" Er könnte sich mit diesem Alien-Auto anfreunden. Dann würde dieses ihn nicht mehr töten wollen, nicht wahr?

"Nein, ist mein erstes Mal." Der Wagen antwortete mit einer menschlichen, kühl gefärbten Stimme, die sogleich in Spott umschlug. "Ich hoffe, ich war sanft genug." Oh Gott, dieser Alien machte Witze. "Würdest du endlich mein Lenkrad loslassen? Du hinterlässt überall Fingerabdrücke mit deiner Kühlflüssigkeit. Sonst muss ich hinterher mit dir in die Autowaschanlage fahren."

"Ähm, gerne? Ich mach alles, was du willst." Der Alibi-Fahrer ließ das Lenkrad trotzdem los und begann mangels Alternativen mit seinem Ärmel seine Schweißspuren vom Lenkrad zu wischen. "Ist es besser so?"

"Igitt, lass das, du verschmierst es nur, außerdem rieche ich nun nach eurem menschlichen Treibstoff." Floyd zuckte zurück. Mist, er durfte den Wagen nicht verärgern.

"Es tut mir leid. Du hast mich direkt nach der Arbeit … mitgenommen. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu duschen. Ich dusche nächstes Mal, okay?" Damit es ein nächstes Mal geben konnte, musste der Wagen ihn am Leben lassen.

"Sei jetzt still, Mensch, der Film fängt gleich an. Ich bin schließlich nicht zum Spaß hier."

Der Mann wunderte sich darüber, aus welchem Grund sonst ein Außerirdischer getarnt als Wagen Zeit im Autokino verbringen würde, um eine Erdenproduktion zu sehen, wagte es aber nicht, nachzufragen.

Was schauten sie sich da eigentlich an? Es begann wie irgendein Teenie-Film. Ein Junge - Außenseiter in seiner Klasse und ständig drangsaliert - bekam sein erstes Auto und begann, rücksichtsloses Verhalten zu entwickeln.

Bis das Auto ganz von selbst - ohne Fahrer - losfuhr und die Menschen aufsuchte.

"Ist das … ein Auto, das Menschen umbringt?" Und rot lackiert war es ebenfalls. Als der Alienwagen wohl aus Scherz begann, 50er-Jahre-Rockmusik aus seinen Lautsprechern zu spielen, fing Floyd an, wie ein Mädchen zu kreischen, sodass sich die Umstehenden verwundert nach ihm umdrehten.


End file.
